Magma
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Ash and Pikachu go back to Sinnoh to meet with old friends,but Ash and Pikachu get seperated. To make matters worse Team Magma, and Team Galactic are back and have joined together, with new leaders. Will Ash be able to save Sinnoh? OC needed!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story! Okay, first of all, my friend Ixavior100 is going to write this story in his OC's point of veiw, so if you like my story I would suggest reading his as well. Secondly I am taking OC, I really need them, I will put what I need at the bottom. You can submit it im comments or PM me.

**i do not own pokemon, i only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>A loud rumble cut through the night air. A large air ship roared through the sky. Soft footsteps filled one of the hallways in the plane. A man around the age of 21 walked down the hallway. His black and blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. His black boots didn't match the white lab coat he wore. His eyes were narrow in concentration.<p>

The man stopped at one of the rooms. He took a card out of his coat pocket, then punched in a code. A yellow light started to glow on the keypad. Quickly the man swiped the card and the light turned green. There was a small swish, as the door opened. The man walked into the room. Inside were tons of cages, each occupied by a pokemon. On one side of the room, was another man. He looked simialar to the first man, exept that he looked much friendlier. The first man turned to his twin brother, "Any progress?" He asked, walking across the room.

"Nothing different than the wild pokemon we caught, execept for the fact that we stole these from Team Rocket."

Nodding, the man walked over to one of the cages. This cage was occupied by a Drowzy. The pokemon looked up at him, its hatred for the men shown brightly in its eyes. The cage was built specificly for physic pokemon. Any moves the pokemon used would just be deflected back at it. The man grabbed a clip board, and wrote something down.

"Hey, Shadow. come look at this," The other man called.

Shadow put down the clip board, and walked over to his brother. In the cage was a small green pokemon,"a Chikorita" He made no attempt to hide the disapointment in his voice.

"Look," The other man uncirled the leaf on the Chikorita's head, revealing a small gem. Shadow picked up the small, blue gem. A ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"You keep working here, I have something to do," He didn't wait for a reply, and left the room.

The man walked back the way he had come, passing many grunts wearing devil outfits. He soon came to another room, this one was heavily guarded. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. In front of him was a large cage. Inside, the shadow of a large creature moved, as it watched the man.

Shadow flicked on the lights. Revealing the pokemon inside the cage. The pokemon was much taller than any human, and almost all pokemon. It has a long head, with glowing blue eyes. It stood on four legs, with a long tail swishing back and forth. It had a plate of armor on its chest, that ran down under its belly. The armor had a blue gem in its center. The blue and white pokemon let out a ground shaking roar, but this did not faze the man in the slightest.

"Hello again, Dialga."

Ash Ketchum leaned over the railing of a cruise ship. He had decided to take a break from his journey, to go see old friends. He had already gone to Hoenn, and of course, Kanto. Now he was on his way to Sinnoh. Ash was looking over the very long list he had in his hands, "Pikachu? what does the word 'contemplate' mean?"

Pickachu hopped off of the railing, and onto Ash's shoulder. The yellow, mouse pokemon looked at the list, looking for the word his master was stuck on. Pikachu mentally slapped itself when it found out the word was actully 'cotains plates' but when Ash's mother was writing the list she was in such a hurry she forgot to put a space. The list was, well, a list of things his mother had packed for him, as well, as things he would need to buy. Ash put away the list, and looked onto the horizon. He watched the dark outlines of walords breaching.

Under the ocean, a school of Magicarp swam. Now this normally would not be strange to see if it weren't for what was at the very center of the school. At the center was a huge Magicarp. It could probably fit fourty regular sized Magicarp in it. A periscope stuck out of it's head, and went up to the surface of the water. Inside of the strange pokemon machine, were two people and a Meowth.

They each were on a bench with petals on the sides. The women in the front had impossibly long, red hair, that at the very end curled up like a cinnamon roll. The man sitting behind her had blue hair, that reached to the end of his ears. He had on a white shirt and pants, while the women's shirt was cut high and showed her belly, and instead of pants, she had on a skirt. Each of their shirts had a big, red R on them. The women was looking through the periscope.

"Were sure to catch Pikachu this time!" Jessie stated.

"But Jessie, we have never captured Pikachu before. Shouldn't we just go after someone else for a change?" James asked.

"No! We will capture Pikachu if its the last thing we do! Now petal faster!"

Fearing for their lives, James and Meowth petaled faster. Being destracted as they were, none of them heard the loud roar that sounded in the distance. Not to long after the roar, something rammed into the submarine, shaking the entire thing.

"What was that!" James yelled, holding up Meowth as a shield.

"I don't know, but one of you is gonna have to go out and look." Jessie nodded to herself.

"What! Why can't you go Jessie?" Meowth asked.

"Because, i'm watching the twerp."

Meowth and James looked at eachother, neither wanting to go see what hit the ship.

"Okay, let's play rock, paper, scizors," James nodded in agreement, and they started to play. In the end Meowth got paper, and James got rock. Meowth looked up at James and smiled, "Looks like you have to go, James."

"Look again."

Confused, Meowth looked down. James no longer had rock, but scizors.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"I won fair and square, now get out there!" James grabbed a diving suit, put on a struggling Meowth, and threw him out of the submarine.

"James! Let me back in!" Meowth banged on the submarines doors. Unknown to him, a large shadow rose up behind him, "Guys! Let me-" Meowth stopped mid sentence. He gulped, feeling something breath on his neck. He turned slowly, and came nose to nose with a gigantic Gyarados.

Meowth was about to go back to banging on the door, when he saw that the Gyarados was not paying attention to him, but the submarine, "Hey! Hello?" Meowth started poking the water dragon, "hey! Buddy! Stop making goo goo eyes at my sub!" Meowth was now punching the other pokemon's chest. His paw's were going so fast that they were just blurs in the water, but they soon got slower and slower until they came to a complete stop. Meowth looked up, to see two very angry, red eyes.

He started pounding on the door desperately, "Let me in, let me in." A loud roar from behind, shook the entire sub, and chased off any pokemon in the area. Meowth quickly propeled himself through the water, and away from the submarine. Just as he got away from the ship, the gyarados's head hit the submarines door. The gyarados easily shook off the pain, and turned it's attention back to the Meowth swimming away from it.

Three hundered miles away, deep inside a cave, at Stark Mountain, a small light shown from a laptop. All was quiet except for the screaches from the Crobat, and the small clicks on the keyboard from the computer. The small light coming from the laptop only showed the lower half of the man's face.

Gloved hands flew over the keys. The sound of pawsteps echoed through the cave, before a Jolteon padded up beside the computer. Suddenly an eerie red light replaced the calming yellow one. The man's lips curled into a creepy smile.

* * *

><p>Okay this is what I need if you want me to put your OC in my story:<p>

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

What they look like:

If they are in Team Magama, Galactic, or just a random trainer:

If they are in one of the teams i need to know there position (grunt,admin,spy,leader)

If they are a trainer in need to know there role (rival,friend, cop,ect.)

Their pokemon team

And their pokemon's gender (and their nicknames if they have any)

Please send in OC! I really need them! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Magma 2

Thank you for all the OC's. There has been some confusion, so I am going to fix it right now: I am accepting 5th generation and shiny Pokemon. I would also like to thank ixavior100 for fixing my grammar.

**I do not own Pokemon or the OC's. I only own my own OC's.**

* * *

><p>The sun shown brightly on the deck of the cruise ship. On the deck a battle tournament was taking place. Ash was sitting on side lines waiting for his turn to battle. The battles were all one on one, sense so many people signed up for it, and they only had a couple hours before the next activity. There was a loud crash, as one of the battlers Graveler went down, "Graveler is no longer able to battle, Skarmory is the winner!" The crowd cheered for the trainer and his Pokemon.<p>

"Next up is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash hoped to his feet, and ran out onto the field. He looked around the crowd, wondering who is opponent would be.

"He will battle against, Scott Lorne!"

A man walked onto the field. He was tall, with long, brown hair that reached to his chin. His hair was held down by a white tuke. He had on a black T-shirt, with blue jeans. He had black, fingerless gloves on his hands, and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Begin!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and onto the battle field.

"Go, Decimus!" Scott threw a Pokeball into the air.

Out of the Pokeball came a Gallade. Unlike most Gallade that are green, this Gallade was blue.

"Leaf Blade!"

Sharp Blades grew from the Gallade's arms. It sped forward, giving Pikachu no time to dodge, and swung the blades at Pikachu's belly. Pikachu flew backward, but easily fixed itself, and landed on its feet.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu raced forward in a quick attack. The quick attack soon changed, as lightning covered Pikachus body.

"Physic"

The Gallade's eyes started to glow a bright blue. The same color of blue surrounded Pikachu. The electricity suddenly stopped, and Pikachu was lifted helplessly into the air.

"Close Combat!"

Gallade shot forward, its feet barely touching the ground. It leapt into the air. Once in front of Pikachu, it brought back its fist, and started pounding Pikachu with quick, powerful punches. In a final punch, the physic ended, and Pikachu flew into a deck chair.

It slowly got to its feet. Sparks flew from its cheeks, as it got pumped for another go.

"Alright! Iron tail" ash commanded

Pikachu raced forward, it then jumped into the air. Its tail turned from the usual yellow and black, to a steely grey.

"Aura Sphere!"

Gallade brought its hands back, and a small orb started to form in between them. Before either Pokemon could touch the other, two machanical arms shot out of the water. The first grabbed Pikachu, while the second went for Gallade.

"Decimus, Leaf Blade!"

Blades came out of Decimus's arms. The Gallade raced at the arm, effectively cutting it in half. High above their heads, Pikachu was held up by the other arm. Bubbles came up next to the ship, and a submarine rose from the water. The door at the top of the sub opened, revealing two figures.

"Listen, Is that a voice I hear?" Jessie said, coming out of the sub.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James responded

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" a voice recording if Meowth put in.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pase." Jessie said, doing a strange running pose

"Dash hope, bringing fea-"

"Aura sphere!" Scott cut into their motto.

Decimus unleashed a large orb of blue aura. The orb hit the center of Team Rockets Magicarp submarine. There was a small crackling noise, as broken wires let out electricity. With no warning the sub blew sky high. Team Rocket flew up with the pieces of the submarine.

"I was sure we would win this time!" Jessie complained.

"He didn't let us finish or motto!"

"And I was looking forward to using that old motto..."

"Well we can always do this again." James said

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"  
>There was a small glow of light and a ding.<p>

Team Rocket must have had another machine, as the arm Pikachu was captured in, still had not moved. Electricity surged through it, as Pikachu repeatedly used thunderbolt. The electricity swept along the arm and into the water.

Right then, Meowth swam past, his small legs going franticly. Right behind him, was the enraged Gyrados. Being unlucky, the Gyrados brushed up against the arm just as Pikachu used thunderbolt. Gyrados let out a roar of pain, as 2000 bolts of electricity surged through it.

Now more angry at what shocked it then it was at Meowth, Gyrados swam to the surface. Its head burst through the water, soaking everyone on the deck. It grabbed the arm with its mouth, and tore it clean from whatever was holding it down. It threw its head up, and let go, sending the arm, and Pikachu, flying into the ocean.

With another roar, the Water Pokemon dived head first into the deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And don't come back!" A women shouted at a man running through the trees.

She had waist long brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, with a black skirt. She also had on white socks, under brown sneakers, and a brown messangers bag was on her back.

She looked down at her Glaceon. "Some people never learn do they, Snow?"

Snow let out a call of agreement. Happy with her Pokemon's responce, she turned, and walks back toward the town.

"Okay, so we need: potions, berries, food, poke chow, new sleeping bags, a chew toy, and a pillow." she counted her fingers, then looked down at her Pokemon, "you got all that?"

The shiny Glaceon gave her a look 'How am I suppose to remember everything?'

The women scratched the back of her head. "Okay, I remember half, you remember half, deal?"

Snow nodded happily, and looked in the direction they were walking. Frowning in worry, Snow looked at his surroundings, then up at his trainer 'Alex, I think were going the wrong way.' Not being able to understand Pokemon Launguage, or read minds, Alex had no idea what her Pokemon had said, so Snow did the next best thing. He jumped up onto Alex's bag and took out the map.

Alex took the map from Snow, and opened it up. She put it down, onto the forest floor.

"How is a map suppose to help if you have no idea where you are?" Alex sighed in frustration, "Okay, we were here," She pointed to a spot on the map." This is where we fought that guy, so all we have to do is find the two pointed rocks!" She got to her feet.

Snow looked at her and how are we suppose to do that?' Alex took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Penelope!" A female Unfezent landed in front of them. "Can you go find these rocks?" Alex asked, pointing to the rocks on the map. Penelope let out a call, and flew above the trees.

"So...now what?" She looked at her shiny Pokemon.

Snow looked at one of the trees. He walked over to it, and claws his way up to the first branch. He padded across the branch, and stood up on his hind legs. He stretched up as high as he could go, until he was able to close his mouth around the Oran berry. He plucked the berry from the tree, and proceeded to lose his balance. One of his legs slipped, and he tumbled to the ground.

Rustling in the trees grabbed his attention. Not even bothering to get up off of his back, he looked into the tree. Alex was climbing up it like an Aipom. She jumped down, and landed next to Snow. "Come on you lazy bum, we have berries to collect." She said happily.

A loud call echoed down to them. Looking up, they saw Penelope flying down, "Did you find them?" Alex asked. Penelope shook her head sadly. "That's ok, thank you." She returned Penelope.

"Well, let's go back the way we came, were sure to find it." With a goal in mind, they set off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness fell across the region. In Jubilife city, a police building stood, hidden in the shadows. Inside a guard slept soundlessly. In the room in the back, someone dropped quietly down from the ceiling. It was a man with short, shaggy, brown hair, and green eyes. He was slightly tan, and stood almost six feet. His eyes drooped lazily. He wore a dark red, short sleeve hoodie. He had black, knee high shorts, and calf high, black socks, with red sneakers.

Following the man down, was a female Quilava. Behind him another person jumped down.

She had straight, long brown hair, and green eyes. She was lightly tanned. She had on a dark red T-shirt, with the sleeves ending at her elbows. She had a black miniskirt, and a dark red headband. On her feet, she wore Ugg boots. Behind her was a female Ninetails.

She ran across the room, to the door. She didn't make a sound. She opened the door a crack. Seeing that no one was there, and that the guard had no woken up, she turned and nodded to her brother.

The man walked to one of the computers. He stuck a flash drive into the side of it, and booted it up. It didn't take long for the computer to turn on, and like most high-tech whatchamacallit's, it needed a password. That's where the flash drive came in handy. In seconds letters and numbers started flipping across the box like a slot machine.

Soon the password was entered into the computer, and they were in. The first thing to pop up, was a profile of an admin. The file had the admin's picture, name, gender, even there Pokemon team. The man typed in something's and a box popped up on the screen _Would you like to delete this file?_ He man scrolled down to the green yes, and hit it. A small paper shredder slid onto the screen. The file shrunk itself, and being oh so kind, stuck itself into the shredder.

Now that the file was no longer in existence, the man looked over to his sister. Seeing as she didn't look alarmed, he turned back to the computer. He opened up another file, this one showed where all the cops would be stationed. Deciding to take this opportunity, he copied the file, and put it in the flash drive. He then, took the original copy and changed it around.

Once he was done, he got his sister, and they left. Let's just say, one cop got an bad start, when he realized he was stationed for the top of Mt. Silver.

* * *

><p>I am still accepting OC's, and I will for all of the story. Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

** Please read: **Something happened with my e-mail, and it deleted all my messages. If you sent me a PM please resend it, sorry for the inconvenience.

**I only own my own OC, and Alice and Summer belong to Ixavior100**

* * *

><p>Waves lapped up onto the beach. The rising sun shown a brilliant orange, on the horizon. On the pebbles a round, yellow rock, washed up. There was a soft crunching, as something walked onto the beach.<p>

A Gengar plotted out, a big smile on its face. It grabbed a pebble, an threw it into the ocean. It called out, as the rock skipped over the water. Amazed that it didn't need to use any moves to make the rock skip on the water, it started to throw tons of pebbles into the water at one time.

Sad that it couldnt skip another rock, the Gengar sat down on the beach. Its eyes landed on the yellow rock. Deciding that he needed a bigger rock. He got up, and walked over to the it. Gengar put it's stubby arms around the rock, and tried to lift it. The rock was much heavier then Gengar expected. With new devotion, it rolled up imaginary sleeves, and grabbed the rock again. Then the rock wiggled.

Gengar's face paled, it looked as if it had just seen a ghost. Quickly letting go of the rock, Gengar took steps away from the it. Seeing as the rock didn't move again, he hesitantly walked back over to it. He slowly poked the rock. Amazed that it was actully squishy, he kept poking it.

The rock squirmed a bit, then rolled out of the little ball it was in, revealing a Pikachu. The Pikachu was wet, with mud sticking to its fur. With a quick shake, its fur puffed up like a balloon. There was a moment of silence, then, out of the blue, the Gengar burst into a fit of laughter.

It's eyes startes to water, as it pointes at Pikachu. It even lost its balance, and fell flat on its butt, but it didnt stop laughing. Pikachu flattened down its fur, and let out an embarassed laugh. Gengar was finally able to stop laughing, and it wiped tears from its eyes.

There was a soft crunch, a the shingle shifted. A man walked over to them. He was tall, with brown hair, and slightly tan. He had on a green T-shirt, and baggy grey jeans. He also had on black and green shoes. He walked over to his Gengar.

"Hey, whos this?" he asked

Gengar made hand gestures. The two have been friends for so long, that the man could, somewhat, understand his pokemon. The man turned to Pikachu.

"hey, we can help you find your trainer," Pikachu smiled happily

The man held out his hand for Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder.

"you can call me Orange," he told Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto his shoulder. Orange patted his Gengar on the head, "Gengar, you remember the way to the Pokemon center?" Gengar nodded and ran off, with Orange following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pikachu!"

Ash stood on a small row boat. His hands cupped around his mouth, as he yelled.

"If Pikachu is under water, I'm pretty sure it won't be able to hear you," Scott growled, who was forced to row the boat.

"You're right!" Ash grabbed a pokeball, and threw it into the air. Buizel popped out, and landed in the water. Ash followed Buizel into the water, and held onto the Pokemon. Buizel dived into the water.

"That's not what I meant!" Scott yelled into the water.

There was a splash, as Ash and Buizel shot out of the water, and landed on the boat.

"He must have washed up on shore! To Sinnoh!" He pointed to the large shadow on the horizon.

Annoyed with Ash, Scott kicked Ash in the back. Ash fell face first into the water. Decimus laughed from where it was rowing the boat. Ash got back on the boat, and shot a look to Scott.

They soon got to the Sinnoh shore. Ash immediately jumped out of the boat, and started his search for Pikachu. Scott rolled his eyes at Ash, and walked straight into the woods.

Ash gave up his search, believing that Pikachu couldn't be far from the shore, and followed Scott. He ran past Scott, in his desperation to find his friend.

Out of no-where Ash came face to face, or eye to eye, with bright blue eyes. Ash shouted in surprise, and fell on his butt. Laughter filled the air, as the women pointed at Ash. She was hanging upside down on a tree branch. She jumped down from the branch, and landed on her feet.

She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had on a black T-shirt, with a Charizard on it. She had on blue jeans, and black and red sneakers. She knelt down, and looked at Ash

"Now why did you go and do that for?" She asked him.

"You scared me!" Ash countered, getting to his feet.

"Well, I'm Alice," She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Ash." He shook her hand, "and this is Scott."

Alice looked Scott over, "you remind me of someone.."

Scott just grunted, and rolled his eyes. Alice rolled her eyes in return, and walked farther into the woods.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash called.

"Follow me and you may find out." she said, as another girl came out f the woods.

She looked almost identical to Alice. Except her shirt had a Celebi, and she had brown hair, and green eyes. She turned and motioned them forward, before disappearing into the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young women, at the age of fourteen, sat on a bench, looking at a flat screen t.v, that was mounted on the wall. Next to her sat a Raichu, it's arms were crossed, as it watched the t.v.

"Moving on to the next round is: Marina, Lester, Matt, Dawn..."

The women stared at the t.v, hoping that her name was be called.

"and... Miki."

Miki jumped out of her seat, and hugged her Raichu, "we made it!" She said happily.

A young lady walked up behind her

"You made it too?"

Miki turned around, and saw a women with blue hair that was in braids.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked the women.

"My name is Dawn."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry again about my e-mail I fixed it so that should not happen again. I would like to thank everyone who sent me an OC it has been very helpful, and everyone who reviewed gets one of my sister's home made chocolate chocloate chip muffins! I would also like to thank Ixavior100 for letting me use Alice and Summer.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took awhile, at least to me it did. I had it all written on paper but I was to lazy to put in on my computer. My next chapter will be a Halloween special!

**I** **do not own anything except for my OC.**

* * *

><p>Water shined on the lake. Forest stretched around the lake. It went farther then the eye could see. A small ripple went through the lake. A mirror like circle, formed on the lakes surface. A dragon, snake like pokemon rose from it.<p>

The hole closed up, and the Pokemon began to change. It grew legs, and a tail. It's face changed, and it grew wings. The Pokemon landed on the ground, and let out an ear splitting screech. The Pokemon was known as Giratina.

The large air ship flew above the forest. A red sensor flicked to the legendary. Giratina turned it's head, to the air ship. It flew into the air, it's giant wings beating slightly. A compartment in the side of the ship opened.

Three cages flew from the side, and surrounded the legendary. Enraged, Giratina attacked the cages. The cages would bounce back from the attack, but would fly after Giratina effortlessly. Knowing it was in danger, the Pokemon of the Reverse World, flew over the lake, and opened a portal back to it's world.

Just as Giratina was about to fly back home, one of the cages closed around it. Metal poles flew out of every side of the cage. They connected with Giratina. On it's back, side, head, tail, wings, everything was trapped. No matter how hard it struggled it could not move.

The portal to it's home closed, and Giratina was lifted into the ship. The cage was placed in a large, white room. The room was completely bare, except for two platforms on the floor next to Giratina's cage, and a door at one side of the room.

A soft hum filled the room. The platform directly next to Giratina's cage started to rise. Once the top of the platform was as high up as the top of the cage, it stopped rising. There was a loud boom, as two clips in the center of the platform unhooked. The sides fell to the ground.

Inside another cage, was the legendary, Dialga. Dialga was in a similar cage, the legendary was completely stationary. The door opened, and a man walked into the room. The two legendary's looked at him, as much as they could without moving.

The man had long brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown T-shirt, and baggy brown pants, with military boots. He took out the blue, gem that was found with the Chikorita.

He tossed it in his hand. The two legendary's watched the gem. The man smiled, as he saw the legendary's, "this is important to you?"

He walked past the cages, so he was in front of the two Pokemon. Dialga was watching him warily, while Giratina looked like it wanted to bite his head off. He smiled again, and snapped his fingers. Electricity flew through the poles, and into the legendary's.

The man walked back to the door, as the electricity stopped. The slammed behind the man, as the two dragons glare at it.

Feet stomped onto the leafy ground. Alex walked confidently through the forest. The scenery never seemed to change. Behind her ran Snow. He was looking at the trees, as they passed by. They were lost, no doubt about it, yet Alex still refused to admit it. They had been walking for an hour, but they still had not found those rocks.

Snow let out a growl, trying to tell his master what it had know for a good thirty minutes. He sighed, if only his master could understand him.

The wind blew silently through the leaves. Snow pricked his ears, sound traveled far in the breeze, making a shout travel miles. Both Alex and Snow had stopped to listen. The noise was of people talking. It was more like people shouting. The sound of hammers on wood echoed through the breeze, "Maybe they know the way out of the woods!" Alex said, excitement shining in her eyes.

They ran off toward the sound. It didn't take long for them to find where the noise was coming from. Workers spread across an open field. Each worker had a Pokemon with them, as they built some sort of machine. Snow looked through the sea of people. He stopped at one man. The man had his eyes centered at them.

Pikachu flicked his eyes around the room. They had stayed at the pokemon center for the night. Orange had gone out to get some supply's, so he and Gengar decided to look around. While Pikachu was eating cookies he had found on the floor, Gengar had wanted to show him something. That is why Pikachu was sitting here, waiting for something to happen.

It was as if Lord Arceus himself had heard his prayer, as right at that moment a brush, that had been sitting on a table, flew across the room and hit Chansey right in the eye. Now like most Pokemon, Chansey did not take kindly to being hit in the eye.

Chansey stormed out of the room, which was strange considering it looked ready to kill. Pikachu looked around, to see that more stuff was flying around the room. Suddenly, invisible wrapped around him and dragged him away.

He was brought back to the room that they had stayed the night in. Pikachu ran across the room, and onto the bed. Sparks flashed from his cheeks. Pikachu stopped himself from attacking when he saw what it was. Gengar appeared right in front of him. He had that same goofy grin on his face.

Silence filled the room, as Pikachu waited for the inevitable. Right on Que. Gengar burst into a fit of laughter. Unable to control itself, Gengar fell right off the bed. Pikachu sighed as Gengar didn't stop, even though Gengar fell off the bed. It took a couple seconds for Gengar to calm down.

Pikachu hopped off the bed, and onto the night stand. He started to flip through the DVD's the pokemon center has in every room. He stopped at a cowboy movie, on the cover was a cowboy chasing a herd of Tauros. The Rapidash he was riding looked more ready to buck him off then chase some Tauros. Pikachu tossed the movie aside and continued to search through the DVDs.

Unknown to him, Gengar picked up the movie. Intrigued by the cover, he put the CD into the player. It didn't take long for the movie to start. The starting music blasted through the speakers, both Pilachu and Gengar were blasted away by the noise.

Pikachu jumped off the night stand, and quickly turned the movie off. Pikachu turned to Gengar, his arms crossed. Gengar just stood there with that grin on his face.

A Team Galactic member raced down the halls of the air ship. He pushed open a large oak door. The room was dark. On the right side of the room was a book stand, while on the right was a small desk. At the very end of the room was a window that took up the entire wall.

At the center of the room was a large oak desk. The desk was clear except for a computer and keyboard. Behind the desk was a large chair that was turned backwards so you could not see who sat in the chair.

"ma'am?"

The chair swiveled around revealing a young women. Her very straight black hair fell over her shoulders. She had on a tight fitting black jumpsuit, knee high, teal green high heel boots. Elbow long teal green gloves, and a teal green sleek coat with the Team Galactic symbol on the back.

"What is it?"

The Galactic grunt looked worried, "we have located Palkia,"

"Proceed with capture."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, my parents are going through a divorce, and because of that me and my mom are moving to Rhode Island. I'm not sure when we are going to move, it could be a week, two weeks, or a couple days, point is I have no idea. If I stop uploading that is why. On a lighter note I made a Halloween special, i'm not good at writing scary stuff, so I didn't. Hope you enjoy anyway.

**I do not own anything but my own OC.**

* * *

><p>Dark, that's all that could be seen, the kind of darkness where you can't even see your hand in front of your face. Light would flicker on and off. A small light bulb hung on the ceiling. The little light struggled to stay on.<p>

With every brief flash of light, the room was more understood. Nothing was in the room besides a small door on one end, and the light. Oh, there were also the cages. At the very center of the room were three gigantic cages.

In the one on the far right was the ghost dragon Pokemon, Giratina. Giratina had it's eyes closed in concentration. In the cage in the middle was Dialga, who was glaring at it's counterpart. The last cage held Palkia, Dialga's counterpart.

Dialga let out a roar that shook the entire ship. Palkia soon matched it with it's own roar. The two kept snapping at each other, as if it was gonna help them out of this situation. Giratina let out a high pitched roar, quieting the two. Neither of them wanted to face the punishment of the guardian of the under world, once they get out that is.

Palkia let out a small growl, it was followed by a angry roar from Dialga. The two started to argue again. Giratina rolled it's eyes at the two.

_These two are harder to watch then all of the underworld!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash raced through the woods. Thunder rolled in the distance. Ash and Scott were trying to get to cover before the storm started. The girls, Alice and Summer, were in front of them. Alice promised she knew a place they could go to, but Ash was starting to doubt it.

"Here it is!" Alice yelled back.

In front of them was an old mansion. The walls were falling apart. Dead trees littered the yard, gargoyles sat on the roof. Stone persians guarded the wood door. Alice and Summer disappeared into the mansion.

Lighting crashed to the ground, lighting up the back of the mansion. Rain started pouring to the ground. Ash and Scott ran inside and quickly closed the door. The two girls were nowhere in sight.

"we should split up and look around," Scott stated.

"alright."

Ash went upstairs while Scott stayed downstairs. Their were two hallways leading upstairs. Ash took the one to the right. Upstairs had a long hallway with many doors on the sides. Continuing on it lead to a ball room, and a balcony.

Ash opened one of the doors that lead into a bedroom. He shut the door, and searched around the room.

"Alice! Summer!" he called for the twins.

A small creak echoed through the room. Ash lie belly down on the floor, looking under the bed. The closet door slowly opened. A figure stood in the shadows of the closet.

A robed figure stepped out of the closet. A knife was in it's right hand. On it's face as a white mask. The mask's mouth was wide open, as if it was screaming.

Ash got up off of the ground. He looked around the room thoughtfully.

"looks like no one is here." he walked out of the room.

The figure stood there for a second, amazed with Ash's obliviousness. It then slowly followed after him. Ash went into a different bedroom, this one had a king sized bed with a red blanket. On the other side of the room was a small closet, and a nightstand.

Ash opened the closet door, and looked inside. Seeing no one was there, he turned around. In front of him was the figure, also known as Scream, he had his knife raised, and was about to stab Ash. Ash let out a high pitched scream, much like a girls, and wet his pants.

There was silents. Neither of them moved. Then Scream dropped his knife and started to shake. Ash still didn't move, Scream was getting mad and was gonna kill him in a slow painful death. Suddenly Scream pointed at him and burst into laughter.

"You peed your pants!"

Scream took a step back and tripped on his own robe. He fell down but didn't stop laughing. Taking the chance, Ash took off Scream's mask. Once the mask was off, Scream was revealed.

Summer lay on the floor. Her hair hair messed up from getting the mask removed.

"Summer! That was you!" Ash said, completely amazed.

"You should have seen your face!" She could not stop laughing.

Ash picked up the knife that Summer dropped. The knife was rubber. Ash threw the knife down and left the room. He went downstairs to tell Scott what the girls were doing. He looked around for Scott, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ash."

Ash turned around to see another Scream.

"ok Alice I know it's you."

But the Scream just kept walking towards him.

"Ash! There you are!"

Ash turned around to see Alice running toward him.

"Alice!"

They each turned to see that Scream was coming closer to them. Instead of a knife in his hand, he had a gun. Ash grabbed a pokeball off his belt, and threw it into the air. Out of the pokeball came Infernape.

"Firepunch!"

Infernape raced forward. He brought his fist back, and it burst into flames. He swung his fist forward, straight at Scream. Somehow Scream was able to duck just in time to dodge the punch.

"Hey! I don't feel like becoming BBQ!"

Scream took off it's mask to show Alice.

"what! Alice? Then who is this?" Ash pointed to the other Alice.

"Summer, duh."

Summer skipped over to Alice a smile on her face. Ash just stood there, a dumb look on his face. Alice lifted the gun, so that it was pointing to the ceiling, and fired a blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Footsteps echoed through the airships hallways. A man quickly walked past the rooms. His shoulder length blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. He had on a dark grey zip up hoodie over purple t-shirt, Dark grey cargo pants, and red and grey shoes.

The dragon pokemon were slowing everything down. There constant bickering is getting in the way of everything!Because of that They would have to start the operation soon. Lucky for them the machine was almost up and running. The gem Richie found with the Chikorita is the main item.

The stone most likely started it's journey on the top of Mount Coronet. There it was picked up by one of the Pokemon that live there. Then a flying type, like Staraptor, picked it up, and dropped it where Chikorita live.

The stone has massive energy running through it. It most likely obtained it, when Arceus created Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia, on top of the mountain. The energy would be the reason so many Pokemon came in possession with it.

Used the correct way, and the user of the stone would be able to control one of the three legendary dragons. At one time, of course. There would be no point if they were only able to control one of the dragons. With the help of the dragons, they would be able to proceed with there ultimate goal.

To capture Arecus itself.

* * *

><p>I just love Scream, I love the difib part in Scream 4. Okay, well i'm gonna shut up now. R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this took me so long to update but I have agood excuse. My mom and I had been in california and I had been writing my fictionpress story while I was there, and when I finally got this chapter done my computer stopped working! Thankfully my mom fixed the computer. If you are a mystery fan please read my story on I would really appreciate it.

** do not own anything but my oc**

* * *

><p>"I hate Gyarados!"<p>

Meowth stomped out of the water. His fur was sticking to him. He shook himself off, and he fluffed up like a balloon. He quickly patted down his fur before anyone could see,or so he thought.

The beach stretched for miles, in front of him was thousands of archers of woods. To his left was a small trail, most likely leading to a town. One of the many bushes started to shake. It stopped for a second, and a Flareon's head popped out.

The Flareon's red eyes locked onto Meowth. It lowered itself to the ground, and stared to crawl it's way over to him. It's belly fur scratched at the pebbles. Flareon clawed itself up behind Meowth. It gingerly lifted a paw, and with cat like moves, struck it's paw onto Meowth's tail.

Meowth leapt into the air, his legs moving so fast they were blurs. He quickly spun so that he was face to face with the fire type. Flareon let out a screech, and raced off. It ran behind the bush and stuck it's head through the leaves.

Meowth took a step forward, the Flareon took a step to it's right, or Meowth's left. Meowth took another step, and so did Flareon. Meowth then leapt forward, the Flareon ran sideways. The two stood facing each other.

Meowth took a slow step to his right, and the Flareon took a step to Meowth's left. The two slowly moved, never leaving each others line of sight. You know those old cowboys movies where the outlaw and the sheriff are facing off, and they each slowly move in a circle waiting to see who makes the first move? Well, that's how these two look. There was a hushed silence, as the world waiting to see who made the first move.

That happened to be Flareon. It bunched up it's back legs, and sprang. The two rolled head over heels. Meowth slammed into the gravel. He pushed his hind legs into Flareon's belly, sending him flying. Flareon smacked into the sand, he then rolled a couple times.

They turned and faced each other again. They were once again in that cowboy movie scene. This time Meowth decided to make the first move. His claws started to shine and grow. He swiped quickly at the air as he ran toward Flareon.

The Flareon opened it's mouth. Flames poured out, and struck Meowth. Meowth started to desperately put out the flames on his tail, while Flareon simply watched.

The Flareon turned and raced back into the bushes, leaving Meowth to try and put out the flames. Meowth finally put out the fire, then he raced off after the fire Pokemon.

Unexpectedly air opened up underneath his feet. Meowth tumbled down the rather large hill. He then proceeded to face plant into the dirt.

Shaking the dirt off his fur, Meowth got to his feet. His eyes widened as he looked around the clearing. To his right were some Leafeon, the grass types were wrapping berries in leafs. Then they would pass the bundle to one of the Espeon that were waiting patiently. The Espeon would then use physic to lower the bundle into a deep hole. They were stocking up for the winter.

To the left sat a stereo. On each side of it stood an Eevee, another Eevee stood on top of it. The three normal types were singing to whatever song played on the battery powered machine. Their small tails swaying with the music.

Meowth padded into the middle of the clearing, watching all the Eevee and Eeveevolutions. Unknown to him was that the Flareon was once again stalking him. The fire type snuck up behind him. Wiggling it's haunches, the Pokemon sprang. Yowling in anger, Meowth started chasing the fire type around the clearing.

Jessie and James walked tiredly through the woods. Both of them were soaking wet from when their submarine had crashed.

"Hey, what's that?" James asked, pointing.

Jessie looked in the direction of James finger. Hidden in a clump of foliage was the ruins of a castle. Amazed the two went to examine the ruins.

The floor was still firmly in place, as was part of the stairs. All of the walls had fallen, leaving behind broken pillars that would have been holding up the roof. Some of the furniture was still in the castle. A fire place that would have been used for cooking was still in what could have been the kitchen.

The two climbed over one of the broken walls, careful of where the stepped, the searched around the ruins. After an inspection, the two found nothing worth taking. The two regrouped.

"there is nothing here Jessie." James stated solemnly.

"There must be something!" Jessie insisted.

James didn't move, except for pointing behind Jessie.

"James what are you doing?" Jessie questioned.

She turned around to see what James was pointing at. She was able to duck just in time to keep from being ran over by Dialga. The legendary landed in the very center of the ruins, turning it's red eyes on the two humans.

"Yes! If we bring Dialga back to the boss we will become filthy rich!" Jessie commented, striking a victory pose.

"Go, Seviper!"

The snake Pokemon burst out of it's pokeball. The Pokemon lunged at the legendary, it's fangs bared. Dialga lifted it's foot, and slammed it down on Seviper's back. Seviper hissed in pain and wiggled around, trying to escape. A rumble vibrated from Dialga's chest, it sound vaguely like a laugh.

"Seviper return!" Jessie returned her Pokemon in a beam of light.

"It's your turn Carnivine!" James shouted, throwing the pokeball into the air.

Carnivine popped out. It leaped at Dialga, in mid air it turned around and chomped onto James' head.

"Not me!" James yelled, grabbing his Pokemon, and throwing it at the legendary.

Before Carnivine could reach it; however, the gem on Dialga's chest started to glow a brilliant blue. Dialga lifted it's head toward the sky, and let out a blood chilling roar.

Carnivine suddenly turned and once again chomped onto James' head. Before James could do anything, Carnivine let go and was sucked back into it's pokeball. Jessie and James looked at each other.

"What happened?" Jessie questioned.

A Staraptor flew above then, gracefully flying through the air. A bright light surrounded the bird. It's body started to shrink, and it's wings thinned out.

"It's evolving!" James gasped.

"How is that possible?" Jessie asked.

The light shattered away, leaving a Staravia in it's place. Not long after the light came back. The Pokemon shrunk even more. This time when the light faded a Starly was left behind. It flew past them without seeming to notice any difference.

"It's turning back time!" James realized.

The two sprinted toward the wall. Before they were able to get over the wall, the walls started to rebuild themselves. The two fell back toward the ground, landing with an audible _thump._

Two figures stood in a tree, binoculars up to their eyes. One had straight brown hair that fell straight down her back. She had on a dark red T-shirt with sleeves that went up to her elbows. She had a dark miniskirt and a red bandana.

The other was an older male. He had short, shaggy brown hair, and glowing green eyes, he was about 5'9. He had on a dark red short sleeved hoodie, and black knee-length shorts. He also had dark red sneakers over black half-calf socks.

"Was it a good idea to get Dialga to reverse time? I mean wont it affect our Pokemon as well?" the female asked, putting down the binoculars.

"Don't worry, Daisy." The male comforted, "it will only affect things in a five mile radius."

"So, we should get out of here, Jaden?" Daisy asked her brother.

"No, we are six or seven miles away," Jaden commented.

"What if it goes farther?"

"Then we are in trouble." Jaden couldn't help but smile at his sister.


	7. Im still here!

Hey guys im so sorry for not updating. I am still writing this story, im actually writing the next chapter right now. Thanks to anyone who is being patient and waiting for my long awaited update. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Thx guys!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this took me so long to update guys. Summer is finally here and I'm excited! We are going to California Tuesday for my Grandmas funeral but I will still write while I am there. I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't like the way the first paragraph is written that much but it gets better. Enjoy!

**I do not own pokemon, as I do not live in Japan.**

* * *

><p>A teenaged boy walked calmly through Eterna City. He had brown dusty hair with a cap on his head, Black pants and t-shirt with a red and black jacket and red and black shoes. Behind him was a male Umbreon. The boy shoved his hands in his pockets, Eterna city was so boring. He looked down at his Umbreon; the dark type just shrugged his shoulders. Seeing the city's exit not too far away he made a beeline for it. Soon he was racing out of the city with his Umbreon on his tail. He started laughing as he raced his dark type through the forest. He would have won, considering his Pokémon was going easy on him, but he tripped and landed face first into the dirt.<p>

The Umbreon looked down at his trainer. The boy flipped over and got to his feet. Dusting himself off, he knelt down and picked up the round rock that he tripped over. The orb was a yellow color that glowed in the sunlight. It also had small engraved symbols inside it. He held it up toward the sun, looking at the engravings.

"What do you think Shadow?" The Umbreon jumped up onto his shoulder and looked at the orb. Shadow tilted his head in confusion; he looked at his trainer then looked back at the yellow orb.

The trainer shrugged his shoulders, "well, I'm keeping it, it's pretty," he put the orb in his back pocket. He smiled at his Pokémon and went running through the woods. He made it to a small meadow before tripping once again. Shadow went flying off his trainers shoulder and did a couple flips once he hit the ground. Spitting out some dirt the trainer flipped onto his back and put his hands behind his head. The Umbreon sighed as he looked at his trainer.

"What are you doing?" Both trainer and Pokémon looked up to see two boys watching them. One of them had slightly long red hair; he wore a light green t-shirt, ripped jeans and green and white sneakers. The other had dyed blond hair, a bit shorter than the others; he had on a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Lying here," He said in a 'duh' voice.

The blonde rolled his eyes while the red head smiled. The trainer frowned as he looked at them, how could two people who look so much alike act completely different? He pulled himself to his feet and looked at them, "and you are…?"

"I'm Dan and this is my twin brother John," The red head introduced.

"I'm Blake," The trainer introduced, "and this is Shadow," The Umbreon barked as his trainer introduced him.

"You may not wanna go to Eterna, its boring," Blake warned, rocking back onto his heels.

Dan looked over Blake's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw all the flowers. A smile played on his face, "Flowers!" He let out a loud yelp when his brother smacked the back of his head.

A playful smiled formed on Blake's face. He grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction of town. He heard footstep following them and he knew it was John so he didn't bother looking behind him. Blake couldn't help but skip as he went through the forest, his umbreon once again on his shoulder. Dan started laughing beside him, he was sure it he was laughing at him and not with him but didn't care all that much. The three walked along a small trail in the forest. Thick trees grew on either side of the trail, blocking off any other paths. The foliage on the trees rustled in the wind.

"This is stupid," John groaned. The three were taking a break and where sitting on some small boulders. John was chewing on half a sandwich while he watched in embarrassment at Dan and Blake who were in an intense game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"I win again!" Blake stood on his rock and started victory dancing.

Dan held out his hand as if he were asking for money, "Poke balls. Give em,"

"Why?"

"You obviously have a physic Pokémon with you,"

"Nope,"

"That's the only way you could possibly win." Dan crossed his arms over his chest and gave Blake a level look.

"Well, I don't," Shadow nodded in agreement with his trainer.

"Liar!" Dan got to his feet so he was eyes level with Blake.

Blake put his thumb on his nose in a mocking jester and stuck out his tongue. The red head closed his eyes and started counting to ten. When he got to 4 Blake started making mocking noises. Even with his eyes closed Dan could see the brunet wiggling his butt at him.

"That's it!" Dan leapt off his rock and tackled him. The two boys rolled around on the dirty ground. That was all they were doing, rolling around on top of each other. Shadow and John watched the two from there spot on the bolder, they both sighed in unison at the one they were more attached too.

Alice and Summer Russo sat in a random forest in Sinnoh. They both had their Pokémon out so they could get some fresh air. The forest around them was not thick, so they could all wander freely.

"Summer?" Alice got the attention of her sister while she watched the Pokémon.

"Hmmm?" Summer intelligently asked, or hummed.

"Where are Ash and Scott?" The blonde kicked a random pebble and watched it go flying into the forest, "and why are we not with them?"

"Well, my dear sister, they went off to find some food, as we have ran out, and that is apparently a 'man's job'," Summer put quotations at 'man's job'.

"I see," Alice, being the older of the two, liked to know everything that her sister knew that was going on around them, which included when men thought they were better than women.

"You think we should go find them and tell them that there is a town half a mile in the opposite direction than they left in?" Summer folded her legs in Indian style.

"Na, they will find out at some point," A sinister smile played on her lips at the thought of the boys walking aimlessly in circles.

Summer nodded and lifted up her Styrofoam cup, Alice copied the gesture and they tapped their cups together then took big sips from them. Letting out a big, non-girlish burp, Alice took a big bite out of her cheese burger that she got from McDonalds.

Alice's Vaporeon was chowing down on her McDonald's kid's meal. Summer's Oshawatt was dancing happily in circles when he found a toy Oshawatt in his kid's meal. Summer's Flareon padded over to his sister a sat by her, shaking his head sadly at his team member's actions. Alice's female Charizard let out an earth shaking roar, catching the girl's attention. A couple seconds alter Ash and Scott came into view. The boys stopped eatting in their tracks when they saw the McDonalds that were lying around.

"What is this?" Ash gasped in amazement.

"Oh my gosh, this is just horrible!" Alice gasped dramatically.

"Truly and utterly terrible!" Summer followed along her sister.

"They don't know what McDonalds is!" Alice shouted, quickly getting to her feet. Scott did a face palm at Alice's act while Ash just looked confused. The girls couldn't keep a straight face and they burst out laughing. Alice lost her footing and fell onto her butt.

"Where did you get the food?" Scott asked, completely annoyed.

"There's a town like ten minutes away!" Summer explained, finally sobering. The girls took one look at the boys disbelieving faces and went right back into hysterics.

* * *

><p>I had so much fun with this chapter! Tell me how you feel, I would greatly appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
